Selphie's Discovery
by Pinkishblueblack
Summary: Selphie is sent to Tidus's house to deliver homework because he is sick. Something, casually, stashed underneath Tidus's bed catches her eye. may add more chapters later..


**WARNING--------------------------------------------**

**The following story contains content that is not suitable for persons of age less than that of seventeen. This story depicts the entirely fictional, graphic, masturbation of a female. Therefore, those who are offended by this manner of literature are hereby warned not to continue reading for the sake of avoiding bad reviews :P .-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Selphie's Discovery –Kingdom Hearts-

Written by Pinkishblueblack

It was Selphie's turn, again. She took her kinged piece, and double-jumped the last of Kairi's pieces.

"Awwwww!" Kairi sighed, "You're so good at this game," she said, whining. Selphie's king was one of three she had made, and including those, she had five pieces left.

"Whoo!" Selphie whooped, "I won! Now, give em here…" she held out her hand making a stern look.

Kairi had no choice but to hand over the brush and two scrunchies they had been playing over, "It's no fair! That was the second brush you've won from me this week."

"Well," Selphie replied, "in games, there must be a winner and there must be a loser, hehe!" She giggled, put the items in her book-bag, and began replacing the game pieces into the box for storage.

The girls had been playing during drama class. They had just entered eighth grade about two months ago and both ended up in drama. Since there was next to nothing to do during the class after the teacher had finished teaching, they spent the last thirty minutes of class playing checkers.

The room was like any other classroom: desks fitting chairs, a white-board up front, a teacher's desk at one corner, and windows looking out towards the autumn scenery. Drama was the last class of the day that Selphie had, so right after the bell ringed, it was a mad-dash to one's locker, retrieve one's book bag, and head for home.

Kairi and Selphie's houses were very close to each other, so they either walked to one of their houses together or went their separate ways, depending on what there was to do. They also lived only about three blocks from school, hence there was no need to get a ride.

"So what are you doing?" Kairi started, the pair were on their way towards home.

"Well," Selphie explained, "the math teacher told me to deliver some homework to Tidus after school. We have the same period together, and you know he's had the flu."

"I see," Kairi shrugged, "poor Tidus. Has it been really four days?"

"Yeah," Selphie mused, "I can't believe it either," she reached into her bag and retrieved a manila envelope. Tidus's house was closer to school than Selphie or Kairi's, so Selphie prepared to walk up his front porch with it on hand, "See you tomorrow, Kairi," Selphie said to her friend who returned the gesture.

Tidus's house was small, but cute. It had a little porch with a porch-swing, a welcome mat, a screen door, and even though it was small, it had a little upstairs, too. Selphie knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds before Tidus's mother came to answer the door.

"Why, hello Selphie," the woman said. She had a very lovely voice and her general aura was very hearty, "Come in, please! Is that Tidus's homework?"

"Yes, ma'am," Selphie replied, courtly. She walked in through the door into the house where she found a lounge type room with a television and couches, a kitchen off to the right, and beyond those was a hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Well, Selphie," The slim, house-wife started, "you may go to the back of the house where Tidus's room is, he has been in the bathroom so you can just leave his work on his bed. Would you care for some lemonade?"

"Yes please," Selphie accepted. It was slightly awkward to be welcomed so readily, but she didn't feel as uneasy the way Tidus's mom was behaving. The lemonade tasted slightly sour, but very cold, and it was very refreshing on such a hot day. Selphie made her way towards the back of the house, past the closed door on her right that had a light on she could see through the crack under the door, and into Tidus's room.

It was fairly messy. Clothes scattered the ground, tissue collected in a bundle at the head of the bed, and other items of early teenage, male interest lined shelves and windowsills.

Selphie, casually, tossed the envelope onto the bed, taking a sip of lemonade afterwards, but suddenly noticed a folded piece of paper stuck out from underneath the bed. She checked over her shoulder down the hallway to make sure nobody was coming, and bent over to examine the paper.

Unfolding it, the girl's eyes widened with surprise and blushed with embarrassment. The computer-printout picture displayed a woman completely in the nude and in a squatting position. She was clutching one of her breasts with one hand and using the other to pleasure herself. Her jaw was hung, her eyes closed in bliss, and eyebrows raised. Thoughts flew around inside the girl's head: _Where did he get this picture? What is she doing to herself? Why does he have this picture?_ Beyond her knowledge of the subject in sexual education, she, still, didn't understand the importance of the action.

Selphie decided that she would take it for further study at home. She folded the picture and stuck it down her shirt with one hand before turning to leave.

"Hi, Selphie," Selphie gasped and jumped in surprise seeing Tidus standing in the frame of his door, spilling half of the contents of her glass on her chest, "Whoa! You okay? We got some paper towels in the kitchen," Tidus offered.

"No, it's alright," Selphie said, flustered, "in fact, I think I'll be going now," she hurried out the door passed Tidus to the kitchen, putting the glass on the counter and picking up her book-bag she left by the door.

"Selphie?" Tidus's mom looked up, "Are you going now?"

The girl tried to calm herself down and restore her dignity, "Uh… yes ma'am, and thank you for the lemonade!" her voice wavering at the impulsiveness of the situation.

Down the steps of the porch, she made her way along the road to her own house. Selphie felt the lemonade on her uniform soak through onto the paper underneath, making it wet, and she could feel the liquid chill her skin. She hurried up her porch steps and into her house where she dropped her book-bag by the door and rushed to the bathroom.

Inside, Selphie unbuttoned her shirt rescuing the paper she had stuck down her collar and slipped the uniform off, leaving the skirt part on. Only one quarter of the whole paper got completely soaked through, but the rest of it was only slightly moist.

More relaxed, the teenage girl sat on the toilet seat lid to examine the picture of the woman who was touching her area. While bathing, Selphie hadn't really put too much concentration in the washing of her underbelly, so she hadn't actually felt the pleasure associated with it, yet. Using one hand to hold up the printout, she used the other to reach down to her vagina and mimic the position the woman's finger was in, pressing slightly against her panties. Touching her tender folds through the cloth, she didn't feel any different from when she usually does the same thing.

_Now if this is what all the expression is all about on the lady's face, it's kind of pathetic,_ Selphie thought, _there's got to be more to this…_

Selphie decided she would have to take off her underwear in order to, _truly_, figure it out. She proceeded to slip her panties down to her ankles and return her finger to the same spot, only to find it had gotten slightly wet. She touched the slippery liquid, wondering if it had something to do with sex. A knock on the door had her pull her finger away from her folds causing it to slide against them, and before answering, she received a jolt pleasure from that action.

"…uhm… Who is it?"

"Is that you Selphie?" It was her mother, "are you feeling okay?"

"uh, yes!" Selphie replied in an unnecessarily loud positive reply, "I mean, I'm fine," and she heard her mom walking away.

Selphie replaced her finger to her vagina, I _get it now_, she thought, and began to move her finger up and down her area. Forgetting about the paper in her hand, she audibly and softly moaned as she worked her sex, drooping her eyes. It was a wonderful feeling, and she started to increase her speed.

"Ooooh," She groaned low in pleasure, making sure it would not be heard beyond the bathroom walls, "oh my god," she said, whispering. The liquids that she had felt earlier came more, in order to lubricate the rubbing. Soon, the continued process led her into her first orgasm, which came abruptly and left her sweating, panting, and almost dreaming.

Her slowed breathes made the only noise for about another minute, then she had to clean herself up and get dressed. She decided she would have to put on her uniform top again before leaving the bathroom, but it wasn't much of a problem since she had a few other uniforms to wear. Noticing again the piece of paper that started it all, she came up with the idea to show it to Kairi eventually, so she stuffed it back in its place down her shirt.

After she had changed into her usual, yellow skirt and threw her used school uniform into the laundry room, Selphie decided she would use the computer. After all, that picture she had found was a printout from a computer, and no doubt that picture originated from somewhere on the internet. So she booted up the family's computer in the house's den.

It took only minutes for her to load up the browser and have access to a search engine, especially since they had a speedy, broadband connection. In the search box, Selphie input three, simple letters: s … e … x .

"Ohmygod!" Tidus cursed in frustration, "how could I be such a fool?"

_It couldn't have been anyone else, could it?_ Tidus reasoned. Last he looked at it he noticed that he didn't make sure it was _all_ the way underneath his bed. _Now that She's gone, it isn't here at all!_ If only he had made sure that it was out of sight before leaving for the bathroom.

Tidus turned a hue of red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought!

This story is a prequel to the story entitled "Post Quest".

Also, regarding those who read the last story, I apologize to anyone who consider the word 'pussy' to be offensive when directly referring to the vagina. That was my first try at composing an erotic fiction and posting it for people to read (this being the second), and I am glad to be able to read feedback about my style.


End file.
